The Western Montana Clinic Cancer Study Group has been affiliated with the Western Cancer Study Group since January 1, 1972. This clinic cooperative cancer research group involves the use of various cancer chemotherapeutic agents on human patients for the purpose of gathering data on the results of various drug treatment protocols to determine the efficacy and toxicity of drug treatment in patients with malignant disease. The information is accumulated and reviewed at the Studies Analysis Center of the Western Cancer Study Group, 2825 South Hope Street, Room 306, Los Angeles, California. The patients utilized at the Western Montana Clinic Cancer Study Group are private patients, all of whom have voluntarily agreed to this type of treatment, and have been informed that the agents used and data obtained would be used for the purpose of cancer research.